Dragon Ball Xeno (Non-Canon Spin Off)
Dragon Ball Xeno is a six-part mini-series of one hour Dragon Ball Z specials. Each special features a non-canon betrayal of events post the Majin Buu arc. Instead of meeting with Lord Beerus and learning of Super Saiyan God, Goku and the gang continue ascending the ladder with their mortal Super Saiyan forms. The time-lines shift when Towa and Mira attacks, spiraling Goku and the others back in time. Episode 1 - The Might of Super Saiyan 3! The first episode begins with a flashback on The World of Supreme Kai. Goku and Vegeta fight furiously to defend the Earth of the despicable Majin Buu. Goku finishes the fight using the Spirit Bomb, causing Buu to frazzle. Weeks pass and Goku gets a job as a farmer (same as DBS) but instead, he is soon interrupted by a mysterious demon warrior known as Towa. Towa is concerned by the death of her brother, the Demon King Dabura. Seeing as though Majin Buu was the one to kill Dabura, he was given Dabura's soul. As the Spirit Bomb, a weapon fueled from the energy of all mortals, brought demise to the terror, Dabura's soul was split between all the mortals responsible for the Spirit Bomb...Starting with Goku. Towa is accompanied by her husband, Mira, who unleashes extraordinary power. Goku begins to fight with Mira and is forced to ascend to Super Saiyan 2 in order to keep up with the Demon Prince. Goku is pushed further to Super Saiyan 3 and charges it to full power, unleashing a stern Kamehameha that defeats Mira. However, Towa and Mira vanish before Goku could finish them. Goku returns to capsule corporation to inform Bulma and Vegeta. Goku lets them know of Towa's plans to defeat all mortals responsible of the spirit bomb in order to regain Dabura's soul. In case of a sudden return, Goku decides to train with Vegeta in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Episode 2 - Gohan Fights! TBA Summary: Gohan is ambushed by a full powered Mira. Piccolo arrives to aid Goku's son, and soon the two tag team vs. a stronger Mira! Episode 3 - All Hail! Super Saiyan Ultimate! TBA Summary: Piccolo's energy is absorbed by Mira! Angering Gohan! Gohan now uses all of his emotion to channel Super Saiyan Ultimate! An even stronger variation of Ultimate! Episode 4 - The Demon Realm TBA Summary: Goku and Vegeta emerge from the chamber after noticing a surge of power from Gohan. The power of Gohan's new form did not sustain, causing Mira to take his power. Towa and Mira return to the Demon Realm. However, Goku and Vegeta soon follow using Supreme Kai and Instant Transmission. Episode 5 - Terror of Towa TBA Summary: A war breaks out in the Demon Realm, as mortals are forbidden. Perfected Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta fight their way through waves and waves of demon warriors! All to fight the main prize, Mira and rescue Gohan and Piccolo's soul. However, Towa borrows the powers of the whole demon realm and channels it into Mira! Creating a warrior stronger than the Demon Realm itself! Episode 6 - The Back-Up Plan! Welcome Gogeta! TBA Summary: Goku and Vegeta are no match for Gohan/Piccolo/DR charged Mira! therefore, the only option left is to use the Fusion Dance to create the ultimate warrior! Gogeta battles with Mira but the fusion wears off. How fill Goku and Vegeta face their final confrontation with the Demon God! (2 Hour Special)